The Reds
by BK27
Summary: She was a waitress at the Drive-In Diner on Route 27. He was the leader of the biker gang known as The Reds. Most whispered their love was just a fling and nothing more. They set out to prove them wrong.
1. Chapter 1

"Rukia, order up!"

"Got it!"

Rukia skillfully took the plates and spun past her coworker Orihime. In a flash, she had the plates delivered to the hungry truckers and locals that call the Drive-in Diner their home away from home. Everyone knew each other. When a newcomer, be it tourist or just someone passing through stopped in, everyone tried to make them feel welcome.

"Thanks shorty." A graying trucker spoke with a wide smile.

"You got it old timer. Need anything else?"

"Nah, I'm good, thanks."

Rukia walked behind the counter and met up with Orihime. She looked back with bored eyes. "Aw, it's so slow today. Where is everybody?"

"Probably out enjoying themselves."

"In this weather?It's been so rainy and foggy that I'd be afraid to drive here if I couldn't walk to work."

"You're lucky you live so close. My place is too far to walk late at night when you're tired and just want to put your feet up as soon as possible."

"You don't live that far away." Orihime said with a smile.

Rukia leaned up against the back counter. "Yeah."

A few minutes went by. The sounds of the local classic rock station played softly amongst the clanking of silverware and a few conversations. Rukia looked down and saw Orihime fiddling with her bracelet. Her boyfriend had given it to her a month ago. Right before he rode off with the rest of The Reds in a sea of headlights and engines roaring. Orihime would always see them off when the gang went on another road trip. Often when the gang met at the diner, Rukia could see Orihime clinging to her boyfriend. Rukia would usually just say, "See ya." To which Renji would promptly repeat and that was the last time they would speak to each other until he returned again.

Rukia continued to watch the bracelet until Orihime stopped and moved towards a table. Rukia followed her with her eyes to the table, then moved her gaze to the front window. Orihime returned and started gazing out the window herself. She let out a big sigh that the customers could probably hear.

"He said they'd be in town yesterday. You don't think something happened to them?"

Rukia shrugged. "Who knows. Something probably happened with a bike and they had to stay somewhere to fix it." Orihime gave a look that said she was hoping Rukia was right. A customer called for more coffee and Orihime got the pot and walked quickly over to refill it. Rukia went over to check on her customers, who were all taking their time with their meals. The women returned to the counter.

"So Orihime, Ichigo hasn't contacted you since yesterday?" The voice of their cook, Sado almost scared them.

Orihime let out another loud sigh. "No he hasn't, and he's usually so good with calling. I'm worried."

Rukia grinned. "It's been a day. They're a gang. They have each others' backs. If anything happened, there are plenty of guys there that would do anything for The Reds."

Orihime smiled. "You're right."

Moments later, the unmistakable sound of motorcycles came into everyone's ears and Orihime's eyes lit up as she ran to the window. Rukia watched as Orihime sat in a booth on the other side of the diner and looked out the window. As Rukia could hear some bikes turning off, she looked over to Orihime again, whose face said more than words could. She got up and walked briskly back to Rukia. A stray tear falling to her cheek. "It's not them." Her voice was heavy as she spoke. Rukia put her hand on her apron to wipe it off.

"Well let's get them in and out as fast as possible."

"Rukia." Orihime's voice had a spark of fear in it. "It's Shiro gang."

Rukia stopped in her tracks and looked back. "Now we really need to speed this up. I don't want our guys to come back to their rival gang in their diner."

"How did they find out?" Orihime looked at Sado, who simply shook his head.

"I don't know, but I'm not ready to find out."

Just then the door flew open and the first few men came in. Rukia put on her best face. "Welcome, have a seat anywhere." The men took a seat right near the kitchen and soon after, more came in until there were almost 10 guys dressed in white coats sitting at two booths and a table. The air felt heavy and a family that was sitting in a corner, promptly got up and walked to the register. The men could be heard joking about it and some even cat called the woman. Both Rukia and Orihime walked over to the men and asked for drink orders. The men ordered their food right away without much name calling to the women. Rukia could see though that all eyes were gazing towards Orihime, though she was pretty blind to it. It was times like these that Rukia liked how she looked. Both women rushed to the drink station to prepare drinks while Sado began the orders. They were mostly burgers and fries, so at least it was pretty each for Sado to quickly make everything. The women danced with the plates as the orders came up. They both were kind of enjoying the fast pace despite being in the company of their boyfriends' enemies. As the men ate, Rukia noticed one blue haired man in particular staring at Orihime. Rukia walked back to the register, where Orihime was giving change to another customer who had decided to leave before they were done. Orihime looked over at Rukia.

"Not so bad I guess."

"I guess."

Both stood in silence until the sound of motorcycles filled the air again. Both women froze and looked at each other. Orihime slowly moved to the window again. A faint smile shown on her face. She ran back to Rukia. "Are they here Orihime?" She simply nodded. Rukia grasped her apron and waited anxiously. The door burst open and the first thing she could see was red. Red hair specifically. It was so vibrant against the gray skies. Rukia was almost in a trance. Her heart raced and she looked up to meet the eyes of the man she secretly missed more than anything. He walked over to her, sat down on the stool in front of the counter and looked her right in the eyes. A mischievous grin spilled over his face.

"I'm back baby."

**Note: I am going to be doing a few short stories about Renji and Rukia. The chapters may be pretty short and the story may seem rushed, but I want to quickly tell a few tales about one of my favorite pairings in Bleach.**


	2. Chapter 2

Rukia looked at him in bewilderment. He had to have seen the white coats right when he walked in. He's not that much of an idiot. She looked into his eyes and smiled.

"Hey Renji. Welcome back."

"It's good to be back. Now I got someone to hold in bed again. The nights are cold without ya."

The last part melted her legs, but she quickly recovered. She looked over to the Shiro gang. They were all looking at Renji. Then, a pink haired man got up and walked over to the register. Orihime went over. The man had all the receipts and paid them all in cash. She thanked him and secretly rejoiced that they actually paid. The man then walked over and pulled a chair out to sit next to Renji. Renji was still gazing up at Rukia. She moved to the man cautiously with Renji's eyes following her.

"Can I get you anything?"

"Just a little chat with your lover if you don't mind."

Rukia nodded, then looked at Renji. His face was partially covered by his hands as he leaned in to put his elbows on the counter.

"Hello Renji."

Renji remained motionless. "What do you want Granz?"

"Just a friendly chat. I have a request actually from our boss."

"Why doesn't Stark just ask me himself?"

"You know our Stark doesn't like talking much."

Renji groaned in obvious annoyance. Ichigo then entered the diner with the others closely behind and immediately noticed the Shiro gang.

"Sit down Ichigo."

"Bastards."

"ichigo."

"Yeah, yeah. Come on guys. Let's sit down."

The rest of the gang sat down slowly across the diner and then all members looked over their shoulder to their rivals. The atmosphere was tense. Orihime ran over to Ichigo before he sat down. She jumped into his arms and was spun around. Rukia noticed all attention was on them.

Granz continued. "Renji, I know our gangs don't exactly get along, but we wanted to offer a truce."

Renji ignored the squeals from Orihime behind him and looked over to Granz. "What are you talking about?"

Granz sighed. "We Shiro members live here. Our families are here. This area of the world is our home. We may travel all over the world, but this is still our home. We know that the same goes for you. I know you would never want to be away from this petite waitress in front of us, so we offer the following conditions. We take the north side and you the south. We know this diner and most of your families live in the southern side, so this should be a simple exchange."

Renji put his hands together and rested his head on them. "I don't really care what any of you say. You've gotten into too many fights with us over the smallest things. How can we just ignore your constant call to fight?"

"We're just offering sides of town that we can reign without so much trouble."

Renji's eyes lowered. "We're not the ones causing the trouble."

Suddenly, a blue haired man from the Shiro gang stood up. "If it's a fight ya want. I can give that to ya."The man walked over with his hands in his pockets. A huge grin plastered on his face. Orihime was walking over to take the orders of the members of the Reds. The blue haired man walked right past Renji and Granz.

"Grimmjow, whatever you think you're doing, stop."

Grimmjow just snickered and walked over to the other side. Grimmjow reached out and grabbed Orihime's ass firmly. Everyone was shocked and froze. Orihime let out a small shriek. "Nice ass." Grimmjow grinned and let go just in time for a punch to send him flying across the room. Grimmjow grabbed his face just in time to look up to see Ichigo land another punch. Orhime shouted. "Take it outside!" She was concerned that something would get broken. Suddenly behind her, she heard another voice.

"Hey, hey, can't be havin' a fight without me. Who wants to go?"

"I'd love to shove that smirk right up your ass Kenpachi."

"Nice face Noitora. Where'd you find it?"

Rukia looked on in amazement as Ichigo and Grimmjow continued to punch each other like they were punching bags. Then she heard a crash as Noitora was thrown out the window by Kenpachi. Kenpachi laughed and jumped right out after him. Rukia had had enough. She stood up on the bar and yelled her loudest.

"TAKE IT OUTSIDE NOW!"

Several members, including the fighting ones, piled out of the diner and began fighting each other outside. The rest ran outside a moment later to watch the fights. The only ones that were left were Stark, Granz, Renji, and the workers. Rukia sighed and jumped down off the counter. Orihime looked at her in concern. "I've never heard you yell that loud."

Rukia shrugged. "I'm not dealing with their crap anymore." She glared at Granz and Renji. "Between the two of you, you need to pay for that window. I'll get an estimate and send an invoice to both of you." Renji looked annoyed. "Aww damn Rukia, can't I just pay you in lovin'?" Rukia's cold gaze stopped him from continuing. "I'm not a prostitute Renji."

"I didn't say you were." Renji rubbed his neck. "Aw, this sucks. Ok Granz. If tellin' ya ok will get me out of the doghouse and everything back to somewhat normal, I'll do it."

Granz smiled. "Glad to hear it. Hey Stark. Get over here and shake on it with Renji." Stark slowly got up from the booth and walked over to Renji. He extended his hand and Renji took it and they shook on it. Stark remained silent and walked outside. Orihime followed him and turned the sign for the diner to say closed.

"Well that's that Renji. Tell your boys that they have the south to do what they choose without us interfering. If they come to the north, there may be some resistance, but we will try to keep everything as peaceful as we can."

"Like what's going on outside? Keep your men in line."

Granz got up. "I'll see what I can do. I'll see you around Renji."

Renji grunted a response and Granz was out the door. Orihime had since walked outside to watch the fight and try to convince Ichigo to stop. Sado came out from the kitchen to watch over Orihime. Then the diner was empty except for Rukia and Renji. Rukia hopped up on the counter. Her legs dangling next to Renji and she leaned over and kissed Renji on the forehead. "I'm glad that's over. Now, are you going to be staying for a while?"Renji smiled and pulled Rukia off the counter and onto his lap. Her legs now dangling over his. He leaned in and gave her a deep kiss. His strong hands sliding down her neck until they reached her hips. Rukia pulled back. "I guess that means yes."

Renji smiled and spoke deeply into her ear. "I ain't goin' nowhere for a while baby. All I've wanted is you." Rukia shuttered at the deep tone. She snuggled in to under his chin. They stayed there for a moment until the door shot open. Orihime smiled. "They are all gone now. All the members went home.

Rukia looked over at Orihime. "Who won?"

"I did of course." Ichigo stepped up. Blood dripping from his mouth and the dirt covering his face and clothes. Renji spun the chair around and faced them. "Ya gonna go back home now?"

Ichigo took Orihime's hand. "Yeah. I gotta get cleaned up to get dirty again." Orihime blushed and Rukia laughed. Renji even chuckled a bit. "I'll see ya later guys."

Orihime looked at Rukia. "Will you lock up? Sado went home already."

"No problem Orihime. You guys have fun." Moments later, they were alone again.

"Ya wanna head home Rukia?"

"I guess we should."

"Ya wanna go for a ride later?"

Rukia's yes widened. "Yes! It's the perfect night for it. Let me just bring the car home. Meet me at the house?" Rukia jumped off and spun around to face Renji still sitting in the chair and smiling.

"Sounds good baby. I'll meet ya there."

Rukia skipped out the door and held the door open for Renji. He nodded a thank you while his eyes dug deep and Rukia felt that melting feeling again in her legs. "He's got to stop doing this to me some time." She thought. She got in her car and rolled down the windows. As she drove off, she could hear the roar of the motorcycle behind her. She looked in the rear view mirror and saw Renji following her. She knew he would be there, but she wanted to see him riding his bike. They got to the house in a few minutes and Rukia motioned to Renji to turn off the bike.

"I want to change quick."

"I'll be here."

Rukia ran inside with a giddiness to her. She always liked riding with Renji. She emerged a few minutes later and climbed on. He revved up the engine and put on his sunglasses. He looked back at her. "Let's ride baby." She clung to him tightly as the roads turned red with the setting sun. The breeze blowing her hair around. The smell of the lake they were passing. Everything was perfect. Renji pulled in to an area overlooking the large lake. He helped her off the bike and they walked hand in hand to the edge of the overlook. The sun was setting in the most vibrant way with many oranges and reds dancing across the sky. She looked over to Renji, who was already looking at her.

She smiled. "The Reds are amazing."

"Yeah, we are."

She giggled at the obvious connection that she didn't think of. He then surprised her by sweeping her off her feet and held her close to him. She wrapped her arm around his shoulder and with the sun setting behind them, gave each other one last kiss before the night came. All they needed was each other and this quickly departing sun to tell them that this love was real. This love was forever.

The End


End file.
